Passenger Seat
by Watashiwakeikodesu
Summary: I've got all that I need right here in my passenger seat. ShinShiho/CoAi fanfiction.


A/n: 2nd CoAi/ShinShiho fanfic. Based on the song Passenger seat by Stephen Sparks Enjoy!

Again sorry for the grammatical errors

Diclaimer: Detective Conan and Passenger Seat belongs to its rightful owner

* * *

 _ **Passenger seat**_

It's our summer break from college. After all the Black Organization fiasco, we are able to retrieve the data of APTX 4869.

Haibara-Miyano Shiho, was able to make the antidote. We both took it and return to our original bodies and faced the reality of living as a responsible adult.

It's quite hard to adjust even after few years since we returned as Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho.

There is my studies, my social life and... Ran. While Shiho, has to deal with a decision of whether she would want to go back to school or continue working with her Biochemical stuff.

And here we are at Hakase's, tidying up the table as we finished all our paperwork for this summer.

Yes, Shiho decided to go back to school after all. When I go back in Teitan High. She took some time off deciding on whether she'll go to school or not while working part time in forensics department in MPD.

Then after a year of working, she decided to pursue a different study thus she enroll in medical science department of Toudai meanwhile, I enrolled in same University but as a law student.

I stopped organizing my things and stated the idea forming in my head.

"Ne Shiho, since we are done with our schoolworks. Let's go out somewhere. You know, to unwind from all these stuff." I suggested.

She looked up, her aquamarine orbs stared at me.

"Seriously?" Her brows perk up. As she look over the wall clock. "It's almost 10pm Kudo, malls are closed by now." She said crossing her arms.

I grinned at her. "Well we can go drive around the city, come on!" Without further ado, I grab her wrist and lead her out of the house.

"I can't believe I'm going with you in the middle of a breezy cold night." She commented. Wrapping her arms around herself securely.

Sure, even though it's summer, it is still cold at night and looking at her right now, she is dressed with tank top, shorts that barely touched her knees and a pair of sandals.

Simple yet beautiful.

"Shiho." I called her. I took off my short sleeved hoodie, leaving me with only my t-shirt on and toss it to her. "Wear it since you feel a little cold."

She was able to caught it. "Thanks for stating the obvious, tantei-san." She said as she walks through the passenger seat, wearing my hoodie.

I followed her and sat at the other side of my car. I started the engine and drove off.

I kept the window opened. We drove in silence.

I stole a glance at her once in awhile as the wind blew her past shoulder length, venetian-colored hair.

She seem to relaxed a bit as we roam around the city.

I'm quietly observing her as she looked outside the window.

We passed by on a streetlight. I watched as it glimmer in her eyes. She's simply breathtaking.

I can't focus on the road for I kept looking at her. I can't take my eyes off her. She's simply fascinating me.

I suggested to get some drinks and food for us as we stopped by in front of Tokyo tower, so we parked at a convenience store.

As I was getting our beverages, I was absentmindedly looking through the fridge for good 5 minutes. My mind is clouded by the thoughts about Shiho and my feelings for her.

I want to tell her how I feel and it seems a good moment to do so but there are a lot of questions forming inside my head.

As I purchased our snacks, my mind wondered about the time when I realized that I fell for her.

It was back when I was in 10th grade. We've just returned to our normal state then, as you all know, Ran is waiting for my return. I supposed to be happy because I've been waiting for this moment since the day I turned into Conan.

However, something doesn't feel right. As Ran and I make up for our lost times, I can't helped but to wonder how Shiho was.

I haven't seen much of her for I'm spending my free time on either going out with Ran or doing investigations.

It feels odd without her around to assist me during investigations or to give some sarcastic remarks on how naïve I am or something.

And before I knew it, she occupied my thoughts all the time, especially whenever I spend my time with Ran.

My thoughts were plague by Shiho that I can no longer see Ran more than just a childhood friend.

That's when I realized that I am indeed in love with the tsundere scientist.

So I end things with Ran.

And now after 2 years I'm still yet to confess my feelings for her. Honestly, I'm scared to tell her that I love her because it may ruin what we have now.

Yes, The Great detective of the East Kudo Shinichi, was scared of rejection.

I walked back to my car, only to find her out and leaning against the hood of my car, looking at the huge tower in front of us.

She looks serene.

The wind is gently blowing her hair, still wearing my hoodie, making it a picture perfect.

She's simply mesmerizing.

A simple view that makes my heart beat erratically.

"H-hey..." I slowly approaching her. "Here your favorite, espresso." I hand her the said drink.

"Thank you." She said quietly, still enjoying the illuminating lights coming from the red tower in front.

I quietly stood beside her leaning against my car. "For everything, Thank you." She continued.

I just stared at her. What is she thanking me for?

"If you weren't there to save me, I wouldn't be here enjoying this beautiful night-view with you, so thank you." She said.

"Baro... It's nothing. In fact, I'm the one should thank you. If weren't for apotoxin 4869, I wouldn't met you, we'll never be here..." Somehow I had found the courage to tell her. "And I wouldn't fall in love you." I confessed looking at her.

Our eyes met. Aquamarine met my cobalt ones.

She look away and smiled softly. "Me too, Shinichi, I'm thankful that happened because I wouldn't learned how to love if I didn't met you."

For a moment I was dumbfounded. As if I it she just spoke a foreign word.

"Are you okay, Tantei-san?" She asked waving her hands at my face.

"A...ah y-yeah." She chuckled lightly.

"Never thought I would live to see the day to see the Great detective dumbfounded face." She laughed.

"Ah... W-what did you just say?" I probably look like a fool right now.

"Bake tantei, I just confessed to you like to two minutes ago." She smirked. "I guess you've gone deaf huh?"

"B-baro... I'm not deaf. It's just unexpected for me to hear you love me back. I-I thought you don't return my feelings I-"

She tugged my arm towards her. "Come here, Shinichi." Before I knew it, I am in Miyano Shiho's arms.

"Listen carefully, I love you Shin. Ever since the day, I cried in front of you up until this moment. I love you Kudo Shinichi, Always and forever."

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face on her shoulder.

"I love you too Miyano Shiho." 

* * *

It is almost midnight, I drove us back home from our little getaway trip.

As the traffic lights turned red, I looked at the person curled up, few inches from me. She looked like an angel in a deep slumber.

I placed a soft kiss on her temple, feeling complete. I definitely got all that I need her in my passenger seat

* * *

Endnotes:

Toudai- another term for Tokyo University


End file.
